Secrets of the Slaughter House
by Adcloud
Summary: SPR accept a case involving a haunted slaughter house, what you cant see will hurt you. There's something wicked coming their way they have to know the "Secrets of the slaughter house before its too late. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!updated and revised..
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the character, This is all owned by one of my favorite authors of all time Ono Fuyumi-san.

But I owned the plot of this story, this is my 1st GH fan fiction so please bear with me. Please don't hesitate to pm(private message) if there are misspelled words or grammars to be corrected. Ideas are very well accepted. Please don't forget to read and drop a review!

Your reviews will help a lot! Thanks…..

PROLOGUE

No! please just get me out of here! Kuroi-san please help me! shout the girl her black hair was all messed up, her white clothes stained with dirt and mud, her white skin was full of cuts and bruises and the wounds on her knees were gashing out but she didn't even care. All she wanted was to get out of this living prison. Tears flowing from her eyes, sobbing heavily kuroi-san please help me, help me please! I want to see your face one last time….. and then everything went black.

Friday

Mai woke up immediately after hearing the sound of her alarm clock. What was that dream? she said to herself. Its so sad and lonely she added. Oh, I have to get up now Naru will scold me if I'll be late again. She rub her eyes but then she felt something on her face, tears? she asked. Did I cry? Maybe I was moved by that sad emotion in my dream she said. Oh no! Goodness! Her alarm clock struck 7:30 am she began to panic I have to be there by 8:00 . Mai took a shower immediately & hurriedly dress, put on her black boots and clutch her handbag then off to SPR.

Mai is panting heavily when she get to SPR , thank goodness I'm here she said. She open the door, Naru was sitting on the sofa and reading some book he put it down and glare directly into the direction where Mai is. Mai! Your late again I don't pay you to slack off on your job! Don't just stand there . Tea! He commanded with killing look.. Yes boss! and sorry! she said. That narcissistic egotistical self-loving tea addict Naru! she hissed while waiting for the kettle to boil. Why is he so mean, dang that Naru! I know its my fault for being late, why cant he say anything good hmp! she crossed her arms. When the kettle was ready she pour it into the 3 cups on a tray and dip the tea bag and removed it once it has a good amount of tea. "Here you go Naru" she handed the tea but as usual you wont get anything from it. Mai sigh and go off to Lin's office and handed the tea. "So Naru do we have a new case? ask Mai then she sit next to him and she put down her tea on the coffee table. He said nothing, looks like he haven't heard anything. Oi, Naru didn't you hear me? she ask again.. (C'mon Naru I'll annoy you if you wont answer me hahah she said to herself). Mai! Don't you have anything to do? he ask .. "No" she answered firmly. Then get me another tea now! He commanded he seems annoyed. What! did you finish your tea in one gulp ne Naru? But Naru just look at her with evil glare . Ok, ok, she gets the cup and fill it once more.

She hears the doorbell. "Oh! there's a new client today, good thing they saved me from being bored. hehe" she giggled. I've better take this to Naru before it gets cold. She came out from the kitchenette and she was meet by brown hazel nut eyes, one of the clients was about John's age he is very handsome, tall, white skin yet he's buff for his age he has red lips and Mai! She was taken aback Mai! Naru called. Oh yeah, sorry Naru! Here's your tea. Get another two for our clients he said firmly, "Hai" that's all she said. She's embarrassed from spacing out all of a sudden. "Goodness his a Bishonen, that guy! What? Oh no, What am I thinking she put her hands on her face she felt a sudden rush of heat from her toes up to her head.. Gaah! She giggled awkwardly. She handed over the cup of tea to the clients. They sat across Naru and Mai while Lin is on the other side of the sofa typing on his laptop to take information of the case.

My name is Hiroshiko Ozuno, I'm 55 years old. He looks older than his age I think, Mai said to herself. You can tell that his restless and something is disturbing him and he really looks tired he has a lot of wrinkles on the side of his eyes. This is my nephew Haruna Ryushi his 20. His Koujo-san my assistant and she's Taniyama-san my other assistant and just call me Shibuya I'm the boss. They were stunned. So what brought you here? Naru ask sternly. I'm hoping that you will take my case. It's about the slaughter house that we bought 10 years ago, our business runs smoothly not until a recent accident happened 2 of my butcher was badly wounded they were in the hospital recovering and one of the workers died a month ago. My workers saw a black silhouette running from wall to wall then it disappeared, after they heard a sound of a sobbing lady. Then a sudden black out taked place. Everybody resigned, They're worried bout their safety, they told me they want to work but were really scared to set foot on that slaughter house again." I don't want anymore accident". Haruna interrupt with worry in his eyes. What do you mean Haruna-san? I asked. He then turn his back lift up his shirt, Oh no! I exclaimed. Long scratched wounds from his upper down to his lower back welcome my eyes, Haruna-san daijobou desu ka(are u alright?) They're looking at me now, I-I- I(stuttering) I bowed my head, felt a sudden heat on my face. "Hai" he breaks the silence. I look up and he smiles to me gently, Why? That smile? F-familiar I said to myself. Naru cough & I was back to the atmosphere, What happened? Naru asked impatiently. I went there 2 days ago to check it out I was curious & I don't believe in ghost or anything supernatural. Nothing happened at 1st but when I was about to leave I felt an instant burning pain sensation on my back & sudden chills down my spine. I turned back & I saw a big shadow on the wall that is not mine. So, I rushed out & never turn back.

After that I got this wounds, he touched his back . He looks terrified. "We'll take your case expect us tomorrow by 9:00 am, Naru blurted out. Get us 3 rooms 2 for the sleeping area and a base for our equipment's He seriously asked. Thank you very much Shibuya-san please tell me if you have something you need. said Hiroshiko-san then they bowed. Mai! You know what to do he commanded. As usual he never bow or say something like "goodbye" he walks back to his office. "Geez, he acts like his very superior" I said to myself. Ano—Taniyama-san? Haruna-san said. Oh, just call me Mai, Haruna-san. That's ok with me, then just call me Ryu. He smiled. What is it? I asked. Have we met before Mai?... Huh? NO, why? I wonder. "Nothing" he said Nice to meet you Mai. See you! Then they walked out the door. Lin got up from the sofa & goes back to his office without saying anything. I phone called everyone seems like they're interested with the case. What the! I said yet not so loud my heart beats so fast I don't know why, then I remember the dream last night "kuroi-san please help me!" I felt horrible don't tell me that this is something Mai! Tea! Naru called from behind .He throw a dagger look. Its time for you to work I don't pay you to daydream he said bluntly. Before I say something he instantly closed the door. I hate this guy! his getting into my nerves! I hissed. I have a feeling there's something wicked in this case. Then she stride away to the kitchenette.

Yay! 1st chapter done! Please review.. thanks everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the 2nd chapter everyone!…. Thanks for reviewing!

This is dedicated to my 1st & 2nd reviewers! Jadeturtle & xSapphirexRosesxFanx

Ideas are very well accepted & please don't be harsh on me.. hehe.. This is my 1st fanfiction. Please read and review… It will motivate me to keep going!

Saturday 7:45 am

There she is! called Bou-san. Mai was running towards the SPR van with the rest waiting for her. "Ohayou Gozaimasu Mai!" Bou-san & Ayako greeted her.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Bou-san!, Ayako! she greeted back with a smile on her face.

"Good Morning Mai-san" a blonde haired boy called. "John! Good morning!" she smiled.

Enough of this chitchat, we have wasted time already! Naru said dryly. Uhm-Naru Ohay—she was cut off, Mai! if you'll be late again I'll left you out on the case! he said sternly. Mai was intimidated by Naru's response. Geez, this man! He needs to review his good manners and right conduct, that is if he goes to a normal school. I bet not! She said to herself giggling.

The ride was silent the typical bou-san & ayako argument in the van has died out, seems like a timed out for now. Naru is in the front seat reading some paper clip, Lin was too focus on the road. In the 2nd row of the backseat, John is reading a pocket bible while Monk is listening to his walkman & Ayako is in deep thought, I sighed. Ano—Naru where's Masako? asked Mai as she breaks up the awkward quietness. "She'll be joining us tomorrow, schedule's conflict for today's assignment he said bluntly without even looking at Mai. Oh-okay she replied in a soft tone. The atmosphere is back in silence again. She closed her eyes & leaned back on the seat "it's going to be a long day she said. Then she falls into a deep sleep.

_**Dream**_

She woke by the sound of humming birds and the touch of soft breeze on her face. Mai looked up; there she realized she was laying underneath a big beautiful sakura (cherry blossom) tree. She was very fascinated of its petals blown away in the air it feels like a blooming love. She sat up & stretches her arm above her head. "I hope it's always like this" she said. Excuse me, Tsuchiba-sama a male voice called from the back. Mai was startled she turned her head to the direction of the man. "N-N-Naru" her eyes narrowed, it can't be I was in the van, Oh no! she said to herself surprised. I fall asleep again, now I'm dreaming! & I'm role playing someone else she uttered to her inner self.

"Ojou-sama" I'm sorry to disturb you but your teacher is waiting for you he said calmly.

"You come here to fetch me ne kuroi-san that's so sweet of you! She said happily. The boy was taken aback of those last words she said. He lowers his head to hide the tinge of redness in his face.

"Hai, Tsuchiba-sama" he replied. He's way different from Naru he knows how to treat a lady unlike my boss Mai said weakly.

"Kuroi-san you don't have to be formal, we've been friends since we were little so please just call me Mikan, she said with a gentle smile.

"That sounds comfortable, Mikan. He replied merrily. "Let's go! He held out his hand and Mai accepts it kindly.

They drove off using a bicycle Mai sat at the back with ease & she wrap her hands around his waist. This startled the boy yet he keeps on pushing the pedal. She noticed his reaction "sorry kuroi-san" she said shyly. She was about to let go "Its ok, Mikan, just hold on tight he said in a soothe voice.

"Thanks! Mai smiled sheepishly. You see, I have a tendency to fall easily, in simple word clumsy she giggled. Then they laughed. If only this was real, I'd be happy not to wake up. The fact that Naru played this kuroi guy his smile, his kindness makes my heart melt.

Then the dream changed it was in the middle of the night I was running "no!" we were running. Somebody was chasing us I know they're going to do something evil. I wasn't expecting this Why! I blurted out. The night was so cold I was shaking furiously & tears were running on my face. I felt terrible and scared; my heart was beating so fast. When will this end? I asked. Please help us! I shout. Mikan! You'll be alright I'm here I'll protect you he said catching his breath. He held my cold hands. Kai! I said. He silenced me with a kiss in the cheek. He knows how to comfort me in times like this.

A sense of sadness fill me in I don't want to say good bye to this compassionate man you belong to me R-R-Ryushi-san! Mai was shocked seeing him in his dream. Mikan, he said in a soft voice. I lov— Wake up! Mai! Bou-san called. Mai woke with eyes wide open. Bou-san! she muttered. Mai, you have to get up before Naru return or else his going to dock your salary hehe.. joked the Monk. Hai! she replied.

They stepped out of the van & once she got the full view of the place she wanted to go back home her gut feeling tells her to. It's a huge 2 storey slaughter house , its outside walls are painted with white, the entrance are made of steel gates and the windows are made of thick glass & in the far east stood a bungalow type cabin. Not to mention, the place is surrounded by big trees.

The clients are pretty rich, to own this kind of business she said under her breath. As they were going towards the rest of the crew she glance at the side window of the house she stopped in her track, her big brown eyes narrowed she's frozen on the spot. A manly figured was standing beside the window pane he stick out his hand on the glass & he leaned forward but Mai can't see his face it was all dark even though the rays of the sun was seeping through the window & that terrified Mai. His looking at her she was sure of it. Her hands are beginning to sweat, her knees are trembling

"I ca-can't m-m-move, she stuttered. Somebody, Bou-san, Naru help! Then she closed her eyes quickly.

Mai! Mai! Are you ok? Bou-san shake her shoulder. Mai! tell me are you alright? He said worriedly. Mai slowly open her eyes and saw the Monk standing in front holding her pale face.

Mai you spaced out all of a sudden you were staring at the side window of the house. I was calling you but you didn't hear me he said clearly. What are you looking at? He asked in a concern tone. T-T-There's a man in the w-window Bou-san, watching me she said weakly without looking at him. Huh? Mai, there's no one there, see! pointing at the window.

Mai was really surprised, but there was a man! I swear! I saw it! she said to herself.

"Sorry, Bou-san for making you worry. Maybe, it was just my imagination scaring me. Hehehe…she said putting a fake smile.

"That sure is a weird imagination Mai, he pat her head. Are you sure you're ok now? He asked.

"Yes!" she lied.

"What are you two doing? I don't remember that I told you to play around he said bluntly.

"Oh, sorry Naru! I was just- she was cut off again by her boss.

"Fancy dreaming! he said dryly. Your useless if you keep doing that! He eyed Mai. She didn't say anything her face was covered by her bangs.

"Oi, Oi, Naru! your talkative today huh! He said breaking the tension between the two. Ok! We'll be going now! He added. Mai is still silent & motionless.

"Take the temperatures of the rooms on the 1st floor, take her with you he said condescendingly & walk away back to the van.

"C'mon! Let's go Mai-chan! Cheering her up as he lead the way.

Mai starts to move but her knees feel weak & slightly trembling but she keeps going but her body didn't follow what her ego says. She collapsed down to the ground in a quadruped pose (4 limbs supporting) she wince in pain. She's panting; sweat ran from her forehead down to her neck. She feels sick, literally sick. "No! I can't be ill! She said to herself.

"Mai! shout Bou-san. This makes Naru turn back. Her face was now flushed in bright red. Bou-san crouched beside her. He touched her forehead &forearm her skin feels very warm & her pulse beats fast. You have a fever! he said in a panic tone. He help her stand up. " Bou-san it's not a big deal, ok! she assured him.

"What's wrong? an icy cold voice asked. Mai, has fever Naru! he replied in a worried tone. He paused for a moment then he walks toward her.

"You won't be working for now" he said in a soft voice as he pass by. "That was unexpected, she said in her mind.

Hiroshiko-san greeted the monk, priestess & Mai. He led them to the cabin where she can rest. Ayako stayed to watch her. The guys set up the cameras, thermographs & the microphones on the 1st & 2nd level of the house. Monk took the temperature on the 1st floor while John took the 2nd floor and the result was normal. They returned back to the base(imagine a living room like base located on the 1st floor)

"Shibuya-san there's nothing unusual of the temperatures of every room we took" John said.

What about your findings Naru? asked the Monk who's still anxious about Mai.

"Nothing special" replied Naru in a dull tone. Lin was very busy typing on the laptop while listening to the headphone picking up something important.

There was a knocked on the door Hiroshiko entered alongside with Haruna who just arrived with four people next to him. "As you requested Shibuya-san, I brought the witnesses Haruna said calmly.

"Huh? When did you call them Naru? a disordered Monk asked.

"Since we arrived Takigawa-san he glare at him. Now, if anybody don't have any question he paused for a moment. Then let's start! He said. Lin, Naru, John and Takigawa sat in front of the witnesses while Hiroshiko sat next to the grey haired woman & Haruna standing.

Let's begin with you Naru spoke as he eyed the grey haired woman…

Goodness! Yay chapter 2 is done! Yehey! (happy mode2x)…


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the 3rd chapter hope you like it! Sorry for the long wait I was block out and I don't know what to

add on this chapter but I gained inspiration after I bought GHOST HUNT DVD.. Yay!

Ideas are very well accepted and Thank you for adding my story in your FAVORITES. It means a lot.

Anyway please read and review! It keeps me going.. Thanks everyone!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**_

_**THE WARNING**_

Let's begin with you Naru spoke as he eyed the grey haired woman.

I'm Heidi Kawami I worked full time in the meat packaging section. 1 month ago my husband & I were doing an inventory of the meat packages; suddenly we heard a loud eerie cry in the 2nd floor. We hurriedly went upstairs but we saw nothing, there's no one there. As we go down I heard a maniacal laugh then—then… she paused.

Please! Get out of here! She cried.

Everyone was shocked by her sudden change of emotion except for Lin and Naru. She brings her both hand to her eyes to cover the tears that keep on flowing down. Everyone was silent and curious.

" I guess we should proceed to the next person but we'll get back to you Kawami-san if you're ready Naru said coldly. Kawami-san just nod as she wipe away the tears in her face.

I'm Eden Kurashige 28 y.o. She has black hair shoulder level and dark brown eyes. "I worked together with Kawami-san. She looked at the SPR crew then the others.

"It started 1 week ago; I went to the kitchen that afternoon around 5 pm to get coffees for everyone she said in a nervous tone. I was about to deliver the tray but the door was locked I can't get out she said in a panic tone. I started calling for everyone but no one heard me! She said so I keep banging on the door yet no effect she said catching her breath.

"Maybe someone just playing prank on you Naru said bluntly eyeing Eden.

"I thought of it but it's **impossible!** "as she clenched her hands.

"What do you mean Kurashige-san? asked John.

Before she utters any word she looked at her co-workers sitting beside her.

"The locked was inside! " she said. The tension in the base is starting to build up and there's more to come.

So, what happened then? Naru asked as he put his right hand to his chin.

"I screamed! Loudly! The door swung open to my surprise. My husband opened the door easily as if it was not locked she said nervously.

So your married? I see, but where is your husband? Kurashige-san, bou-san asked curiously.

"Hospital" she replied bluntly.

"He said it was not locked she continued but the door slum shut & then he was pushed forcefully on the wall & that's not all, we were plunge down the stairs 2 days after the 1st incident he was badly injured & still recovering she said sadly then she turned her gaze away from them.

"This ghost was really malicious huh, Bou-san spoke as he gazes at the witnesses. Naru said nothing and Lin remains calm & still keeps on typing. John bears the sudden quietness.

"Did you experience further occurrences after that? Naru asked abruptly in an icy cold tone.

"No, Kurashige said firmly.

"I see" was Naru's only reply.

Then he stare at the lady sitting next to kurashige she's young compare to the two women she had light brown hair same with the color of her eyes.

"What about you Ms? Naru asked bluntly.

Oh! she said surprised. She was dumbfounded suddenly and she keeps on staring at Naru, Bou-san & John noticed this & everyone is waiting for her to speak.

"Looks like somebody have an admirer, hehehe Bou-san said to himself smiling.

"It's impolite to stare without reason Ms. I don't know Naru said sarcastically he seems annoyed.

Everyone was taken aback of his words but said nothing the girl blush lightly and bowed.

"I'm sorry but it's inevitable to not look at your pretty face Mr. good-looking guy. she said honestly without hesitation.

The tension in the base subsides allowing a more relaxed atmosphere; everyone smiled even Kawami who broke down a while ago. John & the monk braced their selves to not laugh out loud.

"It's Shibuya-san —well, you have a good taste Naru paused then he spoke "Now start!" Lin gazes at him he smirked before getting back to his typing.

"Just call me Rina 19, no violent experience in here but surely there's a wicked happening in 2nd floor, as I passed by, there was some dusts falling down the stairs & as I draw near she gulped. Its ashes scattered on the wooden floor so I got up to clean it up but when I came back it's gone & then I felt goose bumps so I ran & never turn back she said in a fright tone.

"Wait, strange things happen mostly in the 2nd floor I wonder why?" Takigawa spoke curiously. Last but not the least is a small petite girl and is the youngest of all she has black bob hair & hazel nut eyes."

" I'm Momo Samui part time worker, take a look at this" she said. She lifts up her sleeves and a scratching mark are imprinted on her forearms and it was pretty deep.

"It happened at the comfort room a manly dark figured was standing behind me as I turned back it disappeared then I got this! she said pointing at the mark on her skin.

"Is there any follow up of that incident? Naru asked sternly.

"No, that's the first and last" Samui replied clearly.

"Excuse me young man, kawami spoke abruptly. " I had to warn you and your friends she said in a frightening tone of voice as she eyed Naru and his associates.

"What is it? He asked coldly.

"Like kurashige my husband is still in the hospital" she spoke slowly holding herself not to sob again.

"As we heard that petrifying laugh we rushed to get out but then the lights were out. He said someone's calling his name he turned back and he was pulled down roughly to the floor and hit his head badly" she cried. Kurashige stroke her back to comfort the now tearful lady.

Do you saw what thing pulled him? Naru asked bluntly and looks like he is not affected. He waits for kawami to calm down and spoke once more.

"Yes! she exclaimed. Even though the lights black out it's a—"Ghostly Hand! without body and face! she cried heavily. "He-he was full of bruises and cuts" she paused. "When the lights came back and—and there's s-something more" she stuttered.

She squeezed her hands and look at Naru deeply "I know your secrets you can't hide it from me so now, let's play" that was put up on the wall and w-w-written in blood.

It sends chills down the spine of everyone it's like a live wire running deeply making the hairs on their skin rise. Everyone was silent for a moment implanting every information they've got. The tension in the room is gradually growing the witnesses are showing fear and anxiety including the owners.

"Ok! Everyone! Takigawa clap his hands trying to clear the dread feeling.

"I think that was enough, now leave the rest to us! right Naru-bou? he eyed the young man.

Naru said nothing and was in deep thought. Lin is still typing on his laptop and John walked over to the ladies and recites a prayer to calm them down and it was helpful.

"You may go now" Naru spoke directly and stride towards the shelves of monitors together with Lin.

"_Don't turn around when__** he **__calls your name and be careful_! Kawami added staring at Naru and the rest of his companions. Hiroshiko and Haruna escorted them out Naru ordered John to go to the 2nd floor to perform a prayer and he was accompanied by Monk.

"How is she? Haruna asked Ayako in a concern tone of voice as he looked down at Mai.

"Her fever is certainly not easing off at this time but surely it will, she's strong she'll be fine Ayako assured him.

"Your right" he smiled.

"Matsuzaki-san here's the medicine you requested Hiroshiko said as he reaches it to Ayako.

"Thank you Hiroshiko-san" she replied.

"I hope she gets better soon if there's anything you need don't hesitate to call us Hiroshiko reassured her.

"I will" she smiled.

Haruna rest his right hand on Mai's forehead "Will be going _**Mai**_, take care! get well soon" he said in a soothing voice. The minute they leave out the room Matsuzaki watched Mai and back to the door where the young man departs.

"Did he just call Mai by her _**first name?**_ she wondered.

"I know Mai would like to be called by her first name but it's different in the case of Haruna-san hmm... sounds like his familiar with her.

"You've got explaining to do when u wake up Mai-chan or else I'll tease you endlessly she said playfully.

"How is it Lin? asked Naru as he sat next to him.

"It's normal Naru, the microphones are picking up nothing unusual & the temperatures are within normal level and the cameras are fine he said dryly without looking at Naru.

"Wait! what is this? I'm picking up something Naru! he said.

" Lin! speaker! he exclaimed. A smashing noise was heard all over the 2nd floor.

"Naru look! Lin said as he eyed the last room in the west wing the doorknob roughly moved on its own which really catch their attention.

"John! Bou-san! check the last room in the west wing where strange sounds are coming! as well as check if somebody was there he commanded via walkie talkie.

"Huh? they said simultaneously Naru-bou! We haven't heard anything here! peaceful and quiet Takigawa spoke clearly.

"Indeed Shibuya-san! John second the motion.

"Then inspect the room at once" He said coldly. Lin and Naru watched the monitor closely then all of a sudden the strange noise died out into thin air returning back the normality of the place.

"Weird, its locked inside Takigawa said to John as he tried to open the knob.

"Is someone there? asked John but nobody answered.

"Odd" they said in chorus.

**Back to Base:**

"Naru-bou what's going on? Takigawa asked curiously.

"Watch this" Naru respond as he rolled the recorded video. John and Bou-san was surprised and speechless for a moment. The strange noise and the poltergeist like occurrence from the room they were in a while ago was undeniably real yet it feels unbelievable to both of them.

"For now exorcise that room Takigawa-san and you will be accompanied by John" he said clearly.

"I'll speak to Hiroshiko-san about this" he said bluntly leaving them

"Ok! Let's go John, it's time for an action he jest.

"You can count on me Bou-san" he smiled.

**Cabin:**

" A-Ayako" Mai spoke slowly but there was no reply.

Her eyes wondered around the room but there was no sign of the red haired priestess. The room was big enough for the girls, she thought. There's 2 extra beds, wardrobe and a very own bathroom. She feels very tired her head aches a lot. Her body was so weak and is difficult to sat up on her own. She tries to bear the increasing heat and the cold sensation leading her to chill.

" I- I am so pathetic" she said to herself. She grip the comforter and covered her whole body yet it was not enough the coldness is still seeping in.

"Ayako! Where are you? she cried loudly.

"Ayako? Ayako? please! come out now she begged. Mai was anxious and frightened she remembered the creepy scene a while ago which sent bloodcurdling feeling down her spine.

"I'm alright, its ok, Ayako will be here in a minute she assured herself.

The doorknob swivel slowly which caught Mai's attention then it stopped for a moment afterwards it swivel again however this time it came with an eerie sound.

"Ayako is that you? she asked in a tense pitch.

"**Iie, **a husky voice replied. A dark figured of a man comes in he bend his head from side to side watching her intently. Mai was thunderstruck that she can't even move nor speak pupils constricted and eyes wide open. She's starting to tremble her heart beating so fast sweat drop from her forehead the atmosphere turns into spine-tingling moment as soon as the man begins to walk towards Mai.

"Please somebody help me! she said tears are now running from her eyes.

"Naru! Ayako! Everyone help! she said in her mind as no words coming out from her mouth.

The man was now in the foot of the bed his face was now clear, very clear that Mai wish not to see it. His face was all burnt as well as his body, eyes gauge out, wounds peeled off. It's one of the horrible situation she's part in and she want it to stop at once.

"It's a dream, I must be dreaming, I'll wake up soon she rattled.

The man takes out a handcuff with an evil grin showing in his burnt face. Mai's struggling to get out but she's petrified the moment the man grabs her wrist and draws closely followed by pulling her hair up harshly.

" Heeeeelpp! N-Naaruuu! She screamed at the top of her lungs. The man laughs hardly enjoying every bit of it.

"I-I don't want to end like this" she sadly cried then she was dragged out the room.

Whew! Thank goodness it's done! I thought I could not finish it but I did. pls. review.. thanks!


End file.
